Justin and Heather, Now and Forever
by blj141414
Summary: A month after getting out of the hospital, Heather and Justin are going to the same school and all is well...Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This is the sequel to Justin's Hospital Angst. It takes place about a month later. **

"So.. You ready for a new year of highschool?", Justin asked Heather.

"Oh please. Highschool is WAY easier than dealing with Chris and Total Drama.", Heather replied. It had been a month after they got out of the hospital together. Heather decided if she was going to be in a relationship with Justin, that she should be in the same school. So she had forced her parents to transfer her to Justin's highschool.

As they walked in the school waiting for the bell to ring, they could hear people talking about them.

"Justin was already here and now Heather, too? This year is going to be so cool.", some people said. Others who had watched the Total Drama show for start to finish had less nice things to say about Heather being in there school.

When the bell ringed, Justin and Heather went to there seperate classes. When Heather got to her class, she sat in the back.

"Okay class, we have two new people from that show you kids keep talking about all day long, Total Drama.", the teacher said.

"_What? Justin already goes to this place so I thought only me and him were the only Total Drama contestants here. Who could also even be here?"_, Heather thought.

"Well, please stand up new students.", the teacher said, sounding not very happy to have celeberties in his class because he suspected students would talk in class more with them here.

Heather standed up and said,"um yeah. I'm Heather, as most of you already can tell.". Some kids rolled there eyes whlie others looked at her with full joy. She enjoyed the joyfull look those students had in there eyes as they looked at her.

"Ok, and are other Total Drama student?", the teacher said. Suddenly someone got up who she wished wouldn't have: Alejandro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Heather could not belive it. How could Alejandro be going to Justin and her highshool?

_"What's going on here! What is Aledorkdro doing in this school? From what I heard, he does not even live here_!", Heather thought. Heather looked at him. She noticed most of his hair was grown back and he was dressed the same as he ever was.

"Hello. My name is Alejandro Burromuerto.", Alejandro said. Since they all knew Heather was in there classroom, many students made an instagating "ooo!" sound.

The teacher then began to speak.

"Ok class, now that we have seen our famous students lets get to class work..."

Once it was time for lunch, Heather went over to Justin, who was fighting off the daily round of yelling fans."Heather, can you give me a hand?", Justin asked.

After Heather got all of those fans off of Justin, she began to speak to Justin.

"Justin, we have a problem. Alejandro is going to this highschool!", Heather said.

"What! But why would he-", Justin said before being cut off by the sounds of people making an oo-ing sound. He looked and saw Alejandro coming to his and Heather's table.

"Oh no..", Justin said.

Sorry for the short chapter. Tell me what you want to happen next in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oh no...", Justin said. When Alejandro got to Justin and Heather's table, he sat down at there table. Heather just looked at Alejandro with anger.

"Well, hello Heather. It seems that boulder to the head didn't change anything about you.", Alejandro said, referring to when she got hit with a large boulder as she was swiming away from that volcano months ago.

"It didn't change anything about me, now get away from this table. Can't you see I'm sitting with my _**boyfriend**_?, Heather said. Suddenly she heard people start whispering things like "I did not know she was dating Justin!" and "oh, the drama going on right here!".

"SHUT UP!", she yelled, making the whole lunch room become quiet. She then looked back at Alejandro.

"So he is your boyfriend?", Alejandro said, then turned his head to Justin. He then laughed. Justin then got angry and decided to speak.

"Um, don't you have somewhere to be?", Justin asked Alejandro.

"I'm already here. Don't you know it's lunch time?", Alejandro said. Heather and Justin then decided to get up from the table and go somewhere else. Alejandro then looked at Heather as she walked away and smirked.

Later after school, Heather felt she had to talk to someone. Since she knew where Cody lived, she went to his house. Once she got there and told him what happened, he was very unhappy.

"Alejandro is going to your school! Oh, how I hate him.", Cody said. Sierra, who was also at Cody's house and brushing Cody's hair,began to speak.

"OMG! What if Aljandro is still in love with you. Cody told me he was at the hospital when you fell back into the coma!"

"But he can't be back in love with me. I kicked him in the kiwis!", Heather said.

"Hey, Izzy did the same thing to Owen and he still loves her even though they are broken up.", Sierra said. Heather thought about the chance that Alejandro might still love her as she walked home. Suddenly she heard a voice in the night that scared her.

"Hello Heather..."

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hello Heather..."

Heather turned around but looked and saw nobody. She yelled for whoever had spoken to show themself. Suddenly someone came from behind a tree. It was Alejandro.

"Alejandro, are you following me!", Heather yelled.

"No. It seems the both of us were just walking outside at the same place and time.", Alejandro said. Heather didn't belive him and started to walk away when he said something.

"By the way, I hope I will see you back at the same table, Heather.", Alejandro said. Heather just got more mad and walked away while ignoring anything he said.

The next day before going to school, Heather called Justin and was unhappy to find out he was not going to school that day.

"What! You will go to school today because I cannot deal with those super fans and Alejandro all by myself!", Heather said.

"The super fans are the reason I'm staying home today. Too many of them are outside my door trying to break inside. This happens alot.", Justin said.

"So your saying this will happen _**more then once**_!", Heather yelled. Justin remained quiet, which made Heather even mader. Later when she got to school she saw Alejandro waiting for her.

"Ready for school?", he said whlie puting his hand on her shoulder and getting an evil smile. She just pushed him away and walked into school.


End file.
